


Daring

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "You're in trouble now."
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Daring

“JP Cappelletty!” Rook’s full name rings out and the owner of the name’s head snaps towards the direction of where it came from.  
The guys sitting next to him start making noise, while Slim laughs. “You’re in trouble.” He teases.  
“Fuck off.” Rook says, standing up and making his way to the small bathroom where his girlfriend is. He hesitates, but with a sigh he knocks. “Babe?”  
“I hate you.”  
He looks back at the guys who are surprisingly not looking at him, but instead immersed in a conversation. “Can I come in?”  
When he hears an angry huff, he’s fairly certain that she won’t open the door, but she does a large frown on her face and her eyes narrowed at him. “I hate you.” She repeats.  
He moves in front of the door, blocking anyone from seeing. “What are you doing?” He mutters, staring at her naked bottom half.

She rolls her eyes, before tugging him into the now cramped space, the door closing behind them.  
“Did you seriously pull me in here for a quickie?”  
She whacks him on the head, “No, you horny fucker.” She hisses. “I pulled you in here because you’ve ripped all my underwear, every single pair.”  
“I couldn’t of ripped every single pair.” He protests.  
She crosses her arms over her chest, “Well, you did. I’ve checked your bag, my bag, our bunk. You’ve destroyed every single piece of underwear I own.”

Rook nodded, glancing towards her bag as he tries to find a way to make up for the fact he’s probably destroyed around three hundred dollars worth of underwear. “How about for today, you borrow a pair of my briefs.” He offers, knowing that she wouldn’t want to be walking around commando all day. “And while we’re out shopping you, and I think this is the appropriate time for me to offer, you take my card and go buy some underwear.”  
“You’re right about it being the right time.” He winces at that, remembering a few other times he had offered her his card, thinking it was the right move. “But, you got one thing wrong, you’ll be coming with me.” The smile on her face is sweet and just daring for him to try and say no.  
“Definitely, I have no problem with that.” He quickly tells her.  
“Good.” Y/N pats him on the chest, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Now, please go and get me some briefs so I can finish changing?”  
“On it.”


End file.
